Turning Point
by WolfDemon-Nikaria
Summary: HIATUS! Sequel to Online, Offline Kagome's in America. Inuyasha, her boyfriend is in Japan. Can she get back in time to get back at Kikyo and Naraku for what they tried to do? Who is this man she meets in school? Will she ever see Inuyasha again?
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or ANYONE from the show for that matter...so don't sue ;-;!!

Faye: Oi, you people are picky...I put Ups, Downs on hold just to get this out to YA'LL! -.-' I know how much you want to see if Kagome and Inuyasha get back together...and I can't write Ups, Downs for some reason....so I might put that off altogether...you know? I don't know...I'll have to see...it's mostly because I want to get a few other stories out before I have to do some boring one that's like exactly the same...So I'll probably not write it and take it off all together...anyway....here's what you've waited for, for god knows how long....!!!

THE TURNING POINT

Chapter 1

"I hate this continent! I want to go back home!" Kagome yelled. "MOM! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Kagome! It's done!' Her mother sighed.

Kagome broke down and cried. "I have friends in Japan...I have a LOVER in Japan!"

"Oh Kagome, I'd HARDLY call him your lover!" Her mother rolled her eyes.

"You have no clue how much I love him!" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"Oh honey, I do. That's how I felt about my boyfriends...thought I loved them. I soon found out it was nothing more than puppy love."

"God damn you, mom! I want nothing more than to be back with my LOVER! And don't you dare say it's just puppy love! I love him more than anything imaginable! I want nothing, but to be in his arms right now!" Kagome growled, stomping up to her room and slamming the door.

"Kagome! NEVER say damn in front of me EVER again!"

"Burn in Hell!" Kagome sobbed. She had never been so cruel to her mother before, but she deserved it. Kagome wanted to go home. She missed her friends. She missed Inuyasha.

"Mom! Why do you have to make Kagome stay here!? Can't you see? She's miserable!" Little Souta told his mother.

"Look, she's going to stay here! That's how it is."

"Mom, I never knew how mean you were to Kagome. I feel so bad for her! She deserves a much better life!" Souta said, running up to his room.

Inuyasha was sitting in his room thinking about Kagome while talking to Kikyo on the phone. No, he was not going to give up on Kagome, but Kikyo had called him. He didn't enjoy talking to her when she caused so much pain for him. She even reminded him of Kagome just so he'd be mad.

"Look Kikyo, I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm waiting for a phone call." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo's voice was soft on the other line. "How long?"

"How long? What do you mean?"

"How long will you wait." Kikyo sighed.

"Forever." Inuyasha said, clearly proud of saying it as well.

"Why? Why wait so long for a girl who no longer lives in this continent? She won't call..."

"She will call." Inuyasha responded. He knew she'd call. He was positive she would.

"She'll be the death of you." Kikyo coughed. "You haven't...cried, have you?"

"Cry? Me? Me cry? What the hell are you smoking!? I never cry." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha...you cried." Kikyo said positively, and right then she sounded so much like Kagome it was unreal.

"Look...who cares? I cried! I love her, alright. Love is a feeling you can't feel..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"No, you have that wrong. Love...is a feeling YOU can not feel. I can feel it."

"For who? Naraku...pfft...yeah right."

"Don't even go there with me Inuyasha, I fell in love with you."

"YOU broke up with ME! I didn't even want to break up! I thought I loved you, but now I realize that I didn't love you one little bit." Inuyasha hissed.

"Then how do you know you're in love with Kagome."

"...I don't know, but I'm going to go. Like I said, I'm waiting for a phone call."

"You wait...you cry...you suffer." Kikyo said then hung up.

"Right...whatever." Inuyasha hung up his phone and it started ringing right away. "Hello! Kagome"

"No..."

"Oh...hi Sango."

"Thanks. I feel loved."

"I was just waiting for Kagome." Inuyasha sighed.

"I know. She called me..." Sango said quietly.

"What?! Why didn't she call me!" Inuyasha responded.

"Inuyasha...you might be her boyfriend, but for goodness sakes, I'm her best friend."

"I'm sorry. I just...miss her." Inuyasha sighed.

"You sigh so much these days Inuyasha. I want to see you happy for once."

"I can't be happy! Could you be happy if the person you may have fallen in love with moved away." Inuyasha stood up for himself.

"I would be sad..." Sango quietly replied doubtfully.

"See? I told you."

"BUT I wouldn't let it get to me so much that I was unhappy around people and made them sad!" Sango retorted.

"Whatever. I'm waiting for a phone call."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"She won't call."

"She'll call."

"No...she won't. That's why I called you." Sango declared.

"Then why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you wouldn't let me. Anyway, she told me that..." Sango cut off.

"Told you what?" Inuyasha said a bit annoyed.

"That she...won't be calling you anymore." Sango scrunched up her eyes at the response she might get, but there was silence on the other end.

The silence lasted about two minutes before Inuyasha said anything. "Why?"

"She said if she had anything to tell you she'd tell me to tell you it. It was too hard for her to talk to you when she can't see you. She also told me to tell you that she loved you and she told her mom you were her lover..."

Inuyasha smiled a bit at that. "I wish it wasn't hard for her to talk to me...I need to hear her voice again, Sango."

"Then you call her...but don't tell her I told you to, because she'd kill me."

"I'll call her..." Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh yeah! She said that the time zones are so totally different that when she tried to get a hold of you, you were asleep because it was so late." Sango giggled.

"Oh great...I missed a call."

"Look don't worry. She loves you, okay? Be happy with that. I got to go though. Let you decide if you want to call her or not. Bye bye!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Yeah, bye." Inuyasha clicked his phone off.

__

'So...she won't be calling anymore...It's up to me to call her. I wonder why. Why does it hurt her to hear my voice...'

Kagome was unpacking her clothes and putting them into her drawer. She started school the next day even though she really didn't want to go. She sighed as she dragged her clothes out of the suitcases that had been piled up on her wall. Kagome glanced over at the outfit she was to wear the next day. She'd never worn anything that wasn't a school outfit to school before. She had a yellow miniskirt with a white tank-top that went under a lacy over-shirt. She also had white sandals to match.

Kagome didn't want to go to school. She just wanted to go home. Back to Inuyasha, back to all her friends. As Kagome finished with one suitcase and was about to move on to another one her cell phone began to ring. She looked at it for a bit, fighting with herself if she should answer it or not, she decided to and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha! Didn't Sango tell you that I..." Kagome blushed on her side of the phone as a tear fell down the receiver.

"Look Kagome, I know you didn't want to hear my voice again...but I HAD to hear yours. If it'll make you happy I won't even talk, I just want to hear you talk."

"Oh Inuyasha..." More tears fell down the receiver, landing on random objects.

"Kagome..."

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed.

Right when Kagome said that her mother passed her door, knowing it wasn't right Kagome's mother stood by the door and listened. She loved her daughter, and she hated being so cruel to her and not letting her go home to her friends and boyfriend, but it was something she had to do. She wanted nothing more than to send Kagome back to Japan, but she didn't want to lose her either.

"Kagome, I love you too. By the way Kikyo called me." Inuyasha said, the last bit with a snort.

"Kikyo called you! Why?" Kagome responded quickly.

"Kikyo?" Ms. Higurashi whispered behind the door. "Who's that?"

"Yeah...Kikyo called. I'm not really sure why. I think she wanted to make me feel sad that you were gone. She said something like 'You're not crying are you?' and I told her I didn't cry but...then she said "You cried." Oh and Kagome it's the truth! I cried! I miss you so much!" Inuyasha confessed, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Kagome gasped. "She cried over me? Inuyasha, I thought you never cried." Kagome giggled while wiping away some tears.

"I thought that too, but I love you too much to lose you!"

"Oh Inuyasha...that's so sweet. I don't know what to say anymore."

"Don't say anything, Kagome. I'll always stay with you, until you don't want me anymore."

"Inuyasha, you have that wrong. I'LL always stand by YOU, until you don't want me there anymore." Kagome smiled.

"Oh Kagome...how can you make me feel like such a terrible mother." Tears welled up in Ms. Higurashi's eyes.

"Kagome...I'll always want you by my side..." Inuyasha said softly.

"Anyway...I need to finish unpacking, and it's late. I have school tomorrow." Kagome sighed.

"Sad to be you."

"What time is it there?"

"Eh...early afternoon."

"You suck. Anyway...bye! I love you so, so, so, so, sooo much!" Kagome stated.

"Oh yeah? Well...I love you more."

"No, you don't...I love YOU more." Kagome giggled.

"No...you still have that wrong, my love, I love YOU more." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Oh Inuyasha...I love you so much it's not even imaginable, but I must go. Bye. Love you." Kagome made a kissing sound on the phone and hung up.

"Bye." Inuyasha hung up as well.

Kagome fell onto her bed and sighed happily. "Oh Inuyasha...I'm so in love with you." Kagome sighed again before she heard a knock on her door.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, mom...what is it?" Kagome responded annoyed.

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes. How she hated this, her mom was eavesdropping now. 'Love you too, mom...especially when you eavesdrop on my damn conversations.' She thought to herself.

"I really don't want to hear that language from you again. Some of those words you said today were not appropriate to come out of a decent, young lady's mouth." Kagome's mother scolded.

"What if I'm not a 'decent young lady'?" Kagome said, putting quotation marks around decent, young lady.

"Well, you are. I know it and you know it. Anyway, I know it wasn't right of me, but I..." Ms. Higurashi was cut off.

"Were eavesdropping?" Kagome glared.

Ms. Higurashi sighed. "Was eavesdropping."

"How could you, mom? You have no right in listening to my conversations! I don't listen to yours! Stop listening to mine. God..." Kagome hissed.

"Look, Kagome. It made me realize a lot of things. I feel like a bad mother and shouldn't have ever made you move here with us. You could have moved in with Sango...or even Inuyasha since you two are so much in love."

"Mom...It doesn't matter what's done is done." Kagome looked away from her mother toward the door where her little brother was peering in on the girls.

"Look...your grandmother is suspected to die within the year, that is why she made the wish to come to America. We'll go back home, we haven't sold our house yet. Can you hold out for a year." Ms. Higurashi replied softly to her daughter.

"I suppose I can try. I won't fit in. This isn't my place, and what if grandma doesn't die within a year."

"Oh honey, she's in such poor health I'd be surprised if she lived the full year."

"Mom, she's known to surprise everyone."

"That is true. Well, we'll stay with her until she dies, but it's two years until you're eighteen, Kagome. When you are that age and if grandma is still alive you have my support in moving back there."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to go to bed though. I've had a long night. I'm too tired and I start school tomorrow." Kagome yawned.

"Yes, well, I'm going to work tomorrow."

"You got a job?" Kagome inquired.

"Yes, and you should get one as well. Work up for the money to get back to Japan." Ms. Higurashi smiled. "Now I won't be here in the morning, so you'll remember to take your brother to school? You remember the way to yours and his school as well don't you?"

"Yes, mom I know the drill. I know where it is."

"Alright, goodnight then." Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter and walked out of the room.

"Night." Kagome said, watching her mom close the door. When the door was fully closed Kagome dug through her suitcases that she hadn't unpacked to find her pajamas. Once she found them she put them on quickly. It was the pajama outfit Inuyasha had bought for her. The little silky kitty cat top that said "Don't mess with me" on the front and the silky black bottoms with white paw prints that said "I'll mess back" on the butt. She smiled at remembering her wonderful pajamas' history.

"Goodnight love." Kagome sweetly said, kissing a picture of Inuyasha, and began giggling for being so foolish. She pulled the blankets from the top of her bed and slid underneath them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye: Ho humm...Did you like? o.O I like how she told her mom to burn in hell XP Also how she called Inuyasha her LOVER XD ...Well that's it for now! Hope I get sum sum some reviews lvaz! (luv yaz) You'll get used to it XD! I'm a little...depressed at the moment so I'm glad to cause Kagome paaaaaaiiiiiinnnnnn and if you'd like to know why I'm so depressed you can e-mail me Or you can just email me to talk too! Layta!  
Next Chapter: Kagome goes to school...whoopee-- I got nothing

Layta Luvs - Ja ne - WolfDemonNikaria


	2. Chapter Two

****

Sue? Suuuuuuuuu!? I'm still looking for Sue...maybe she'll give a good reason why you should sue me....but....you shouldn't because I don't claim to own any anime...but I wish I did...o.O;

Faye: Lyke OH MY GAWD!!!!!11one1! =O It's chapter lyke two of The Turning Point! Lyke Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!1!!1!!111one1!

****

Chapter 2

Kagome awoke to the buzzing of her alarm clock and the bright sun through her shades. Why had she chosen the room with the window that faced the sun as it rose? Well, it was the biggest room, and Kagome had had a lot of stuff to put in it. That's pretty much why she chose the room. She squinted her eyes and hit the snooze button on her alarm. 'Ten more minutes should be okay.'

"Kagome! Wake up now! You are going to be late for your first day of school!!" Her mother yelled.

"Mom! Ten more minutes!" Kagome yelled tiredly.

"No ten minutes! You go now! I'm sick of you always sleeping in later than you are supposed to! Souta's school starts in thirty minutes and you have to drive him to it!"

"Agh! Why did I get my license!" Kagome grumbled, nevertheless she got up and walked to the shower real quick. She took five minutes in there, did her hair quickly, Pulled on her cute little yellow skirt, white tank top, and white lace overcoat, threw her shoes on, and ran down the stairs.

"SOUTA! Are you ready yet?" She screamed grabbing her bag and her keys.

"Yes, here I come, sis!" Souta yelled running down the steps as fast as his short little legs would carry him.

"C'mon! We're going to be late!" Kagome yelled before running out the door toward her car.

"COMING!" Souta yelled after her and ran out the door. "Bye grandpa! Bye grandma! See you guys later!!" Then he slammed the door shut and ran to his sister's car.

As soon as Souta jumped in the car, Kagome took off before he even had the chance to buckle his seat belt.

"Buckle up, Souta." Kagome scolded.

"But you took off so fast I didn't have a chance to."

"It's not like you can't do it while we're driving!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Souta smiled and buckled his seat belt. "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because in Japan I knew everyone I was going to school with. Here I don't know a soul." Souta fidgeted with his hands.

"You'll be fine, Souta." Kagome said as she pulled up at his school. "Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"No, I'll be okay. Thanks anyway." Souta smiled.

"Alright. Hurry! I need to get to my school." Kagome told him.

"Okay. See you after school, sis."

"Is mom picking you up?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! Bye!" Kagome waved and then sped off.

"Hey! Hey kid!"

Souta turned around and pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you!" The kid ran up to him and breathed heavily. "Who was that girl with you?"

"That was my sister. Why?"

"She's not that bad looking..."

"Eww!"

"Haha. How old are ya kid?"

"Ten."

"Oh! I'm twelve! That's probably why I'm more interested in girls then you are."

"What grade are you in?"

"Fifth. Next year I go to sixth which means I'm going to be thirteen that year! Yeah!"

Then a little girl ran up. "Nickie..." She said in a cute little voice. "You promised you play with me..." Then she noticed the little boy and her watery eyes got brighter. "Who are you?"

"I'm Souta."

"Souta? That's a rather odd name, don't you agree, Nickie?" The little girl giggled.

"Nah...I like it, and what did I say about calling me, Nickie?'

"Not to."

"That's right, Angel so don't.

"So...how old are you, Angel?" Souta piped in.

"Nine." Angel smiled.

"Isn't that around the age where girls believe guys have cooties?" Souta questioned.

Angel looked at him blankly then started giggling. "Boys don't have cooties, silly! You should know that."

"She's an odd child, Souta. So where you come from. Since your name really isn't very English." Nick said.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, like that again Nickie!" Angel ran off sniffling.

"Aw, she'll get over it."

"What is she to you?" Souta asked.

"We grew up together. Next door to each other. She loves me. Haha! She can't stand to not be able to play with me." Nick laughed.

"I see."

"So, you never did answer my question."

"Oh, Japan."

"That's cool. Well, school's 'bout to start. I'll show ya round to your classes and stuff."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Kagome exited her car, grabbed her back pack, and made sure her skirt was on right and looked nice. Then she walked up the steps and into the door of the school.

__

'I wish I could have someone to hold my hand and walk me up here.'

Once inside Kagome noticed the buzzing of the students conversations stop. They all looked at her. Some smiled and greeted her, but it still made her nervous. She turned red.

"Hey! My names Jennifer! What's yours?" A young lady asked as she walked up to the new girl unafraid.

"Um, Kagome."

"Oh that's a very interesting name. Where you from? You're very pretty I bet you got a boyfriend at home don't you."

"Thanks...and I'm from Japan. Also, I do have a boyfriend." Kagome began hesitant then became less and less as she went along.

"Really? What's his name."

"Inuyasha."

"..." The girl stared at Kagome. "Um...come here." Jennifer led her to a corner. "I wouldn't say that name around here too much."

"Why?" Kagome looked at Jennifer awkwardly.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

"Jennifer! Amaya is here!" A girl from down the hall yelled.

"Amaya! Um...Kagome you can come with I guess...but do not mention that name that we discussed."

"Okay..." Kagome was in a bit of a daze.

"Amaya! Hello!" Jennifer smiled at her friend.

"Hi Jennifer. Who's that?" Amaya smiled.

"This? Oh this is Kagome."

"Hi." Kagome waved a hello.

"Nice to meet you." Amaya said, giving her a strange look. "Anyway I've got to go. My boyfriend is here!" Amaya ran off and met a man at the door with silver hair.

Kagome thought nothing of it at the time she just walked on with her new friend.

After school had let out Kagome walked down the steps of the high school and sighed. '_Finally, this day was much too long.'_

Kagome smiled and walked off to her car.

"Bye Kagome!" Jennifer waved from her car which was next to Kagome's.

"Bye!"

"Hey, tomorrow you should come with me, Alex, Dan, Chris, and Amaya! I'm going today, but there's going to be a lot of people going so I decided you should just come tomorrow." Jennifer smiled.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for inviting me!" Kagome smiled.

"Okay! Good-bye." Jennifer waved again and took off.

Kagome pulled out of the drive way and drove home. "What was with Amaya? She looked at me so strangely. Oh well, I'll just think nothing of it."

As soon as Kagome returned to her house she ran up the stairs and dialed Sango's phone number on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Kagome smiled.

"Oi, Kagome!" Sango giggled.

"Aw, man this isn't that bad. Only the fact that I had to leave you guys is the bad thing."

"Did you make friends at school today?" Sango asked.

"Yes, one. I really don't want that many friends, though."

"I see."

"Yeah. Tell Inuyasha not to call tonight. I need to do my homework and I'm going to bed early. I've had a long day."

"Okay, but you know him. I tell him something he does the other." Sango giggled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"He'll be like. 'Why didn't Kagome call me and tell me that...'" Sango laughed.

"Probably!" Kagome giggled. "But I got to go do my homework. Maybe I'll go online later. See ya."

"Bye!" Sango said then hung up.

Kagome clicked her phone off.

"Kikyo, why do you keep calling me?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because I like to bother you."

"Yeah, well it's working."

"So...did you cry again last night?" Kikyo giggled.

"Kikyo, shut the hell up." Inuyasha clenched his teeth.

"You don't even cuss like you used to. Did Kagome change you so much?" Kikyo smiled.

"Look I don't even fricken care! I LOVE Kagome. Now shut up." Inuyasha hung up the phone.

"What a bitch." Kikyo hissed.

Inuyasha's phone rang again. "What do you want NOW, Kikyo."

"It's not Kikyo....it's Kagome."

"Kagome? Hey, what is it babe?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I can't stay with you. I've found someone else. He loves me. His name I shall not mention. I'm in love with him. I hate you...I always have. I just used you because I wanted a boyfriend. I met him today at school. He's really nice and kind and cool and hott and sexy and..."

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha looked at the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwa hahaha. Cliffy! Mwa hahahahahahahahahhaha...O.o;

Faye: Um...yeah. There ya go.

Sheeka: HOING CHA

Faye: o.o;

Sheeka: SHEEEEEEEKKKAAAAA!!! ATTACK! WHAT CHA!

Faye: steps away from Sheeka Tune in next time folks.

Sheeka: OR WE'LL HAB TA KILL YA! HOOOUUUUUU!

Faye: o.o;;; No not really.

Next chapter; What's with Kagome? We'll find out. And does Angel have a thing for Souta...or is it Nick? What will happen if she DOES like Souta, but Nick likes her. Or vice versa. We'll fiiiinddd ouuuttt. =D


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Inuyasha...but this story is MINE!

Attention- I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. Our computer got all blubbidijubidy and we had to take it in. But it took us like 2 weeks to get it in and then I had to leave for camp before it was hooked up so...VERY SORRY.

Oh and your questions...I'll try to answer them in the story, but this chapter doesn't really answer any of them...cept for if that was Kagome or not.

Faye: Welcome again!

Sheeka: WELCOME! HOOOOOOOOUUUUUU

Faye: I've been trying to calm Sheeka down since she got here but there's no doing so.

Sheeka: COME HERE YOU LIL BUNNY RABBIT HOP HOP HOPPIDY HOPHOP THINGY MA JIG!

Faye: I am currently: Trying to calm her down.

Sheeka: YOU CAN TRY BUT YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED! HOO HAH!

Faye: Yeah...Umm...I'm gonna let ya all get back to the story Oo;

Sheeka: DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE

Faye: oO DON'T KILL THAT POOR....o.o...O.O...rabbit T-T

****

CHAPTER 3

"I'm sorry I never told you, Inuyasha. I feel completely and terribly horrible. I just...love this man." Kagome sighed happily on her side of the phone.

"But you...said you were in love with me!" Inuyasha yelled defiantly.

"Inuyasha...I lied. I only liked you a bit for a bit. It's all over now. No more feelings for you."

"But Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't but me! I only got emotions for this one person! I know I just met him today but...he is so very nice to me that you wouldn't even be able to imagine it!"

"Kagome...fine then. You're just like Kikyo! JUST LIKE HER! I hope you burn!"

"I'll burn. Burn in my love for him! Because I can't for my love for you. Hah!"

"Bye, you fucking bitch. I hope you fucking burn in hell!"

"That can be arranged, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and glared at it for a while afterward. He couldn't hold back the pain of before. He had to...yes, he cried. Right there. He truly was in love with Kagome. She wasn't like this ever before.

About fifteen minutes of crying did Inuyasha well. He was a stronger wiser man with less pride then before, but that wasn't too bad. He could make that up by kicking someone's ass at school. He didn't mind getting kicked out. He'd done it before, but his girlfriend's always gave him so much shit about it he finally stopped. Now he could do it without hearing any bullshit.

Then Inuyasha's phone rang. Inuyasha picked it up and growled into the phone. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha? What's your problem?"

"Kagome! You should know what my problem is. Get your fucking ass off my phone. You don't love me, so why should I love you? You've always hated me...go back to that ass of which you chose. I guess I'm not the one for you. I did love you, Kagome. I did indeed. Now it's down the hole."

"Inuyasha what's the..." Kagome heard the all too familiar beeping of the phone which was completely unnerving after the time that Naraku...never mind...that'd creep her out too much.

**__**

...

Kagome looked at the phone questionably. "What the heck." She was about to cry, and she did let a few tears roll down her eyes. "I...I have no clue what he's even talking about."

**__**

...

Inuyasha clenched the phone. "What the fuck is up with her. Calling me and telling me that shit...and then calling back and expecting me to be fine with it. If I didn't like that bitch so much I would've chewed her out right there on the fucking phone. I can't believe she did something like THIS to me. I mean, this is exactly what Kikyo did. Why did SHE have to do it as well."

Inuyasha's phone rang and he picked it up. "If this is Kikyo; fuck off. If it's Kagome; shut the hell up and don't call back EVER. If it's anybody else; talk to me."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey! Miroku! What's up dude?!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Umm...nothing. Just got back from Sango's. She said Kagome called her."

"And what? Told her that she hated me and always did. Or did she ALREADY know that, and Kagome just told her that she broke up with me."

"No...she told Sango to tell you not to call her. She had homework to do and she was going to bed early because she had a long day."

"Oh, well, that's funny. Since she called me twice today."

"I see."

"Yeah. Tell her not to call, and if she does I'll fucking kick her ass if she ever comes back to Japan. Which I'll do anyway."

"Assault." Miroku sighed.

"I don't fucking care."

"Jail..."

"So what?"

"No bail."

"You're not going to bail your best buddy out?" Inuyasha glared at the phone.

"Not if you beat a woman, especially my woman's friend, up." Miroku snorted. "You have no fucking right. Sango loves Kagome as a friend, she'd never forgive you if you beat up her best friend. Not to mention she'd kick your mother fucking ass."

"Oh, I'm so scaarred." Inuyasha said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Just be careful, Inuyasha. Talk to Kagome about it. Maybe it was a mistake." Miroku said, closing his eyes shut and concentrating for a moment.

"Yeah yeah...whatever. I doubt it. Anyway, I did love her. Maybe I still do, but there can be nothing between us if what she said was true. Maybe she was just playing a prank to see what I'd do, but I didn't think Kagome would go that fucking far. I suppose I'll call her even if she is doing homework and going to bed early. We never talk for more than ten minutes anyway, so it shouldn't set her back much."

"Hmm..." Miroku said, thoughtfully. "I suppose she was trying to see how much trust you had in her, or how jealous you got when she said something like that."

"Yeah, well if I was there I'd show her who was fucking boss." Inuyasha snarled.

"What would you do? Pin her down and nail her?" Miroku snickered.

"Possibly, it would show her how dominate I am over her. Also it might show her how much I love her."

"Yeah...love making is going to do that. Especially if it's rough. I'd say take it easy the first time."

"Tch...I'd slam into her so fucking hard, show her how much pain she caused me."

"That's what you wanted to do to Kikyo..."

"Yeesh, don't remind me."

"Haha." Miroku smiled. "Well, don't let this get to your head. You screw Kagome and fuck her life up, Sango will never forgive US. She'll think I'll fuck hers up as well and break up with me, then she'd kick both our asses. You know that?"

"I suppose. That woman has that strong of hold over you?"

"Dude, I love Sango. I always have. Nothing will change that, but if I can't have her because of something stupid that you do then I'd kick your ass and you'd be all alone. You know that right?"

"Tch...whatever the hell you say. I'd kick yours first, but heh...you know."

"Yeah right. Not when I'm that fucking pissed off as I would be if you did something stupid. Don't fuck up mine and Sango's life because yours and Kagome's isn't going too well."

"Whatever. I might as well call up Kagome and figure out what's the matter."

"Good luck." Miroku snorted.

"I suppose I'll need it after being such a bitch to her."

"You got that right."

Inuyasha glared at his friend over the phone. "Shut up, pervert."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Inuyasha growled. "Good bye, you idiot!"

"Fine, bye!"

Inuyasha clicked off his phone and looked out his window into Kagome's old room. How he missed her. He missed her so much it was hardly possible to think about or even imagine. He loved Kagome and no matter what she said to him, he always would. She just might be...the one for him.

Still looking through the window into her old room he dialed her cell phone number. He got a depressed look on his face when there was no answer. She was either asleep or just not answering.

**__**

...

Kagome sat on her bed as the phone rang. She sat there, staring at it, like it was just there. Like nothing was happening. All emotion had drained from her, she could no longer cry. She used up all her tears and she had an exceptionably big migraine. Her nose was stuffed, her sinuses hurt, and her eyes were blood shot. She had not cried that much in all her life. Not even as a child. Not even when she broke her leg and was in so much pain it was hardly possible to think about. She was in more pain now.

She had tried holding back her tears, but she couldn't hold them in and they flooded out. She had a big puddle on the pillow she was holding. She still held it, but looked on expressionless. She gripped her phone in her hand and clenched her teeth when it stopped ringing. She almost threw it at the wall, but she stopped herself and broke down crying again.

Then she did something she never would have done in her lifetime. She called for her mom. "Mom! Mom! I need you! " Kagome cried more. She couldn't possibly have tears left from all the crying she did, but somehow she did.

Kagome's mom barged into the room looking at her worriedly. She gasped when she saw her daughter, rushed to her bedside, and sat down next to her. Kagome cried some more as she stared at her mother. Kagome couldn't handle it any longer and she wrapped her arms around her mom.

"Shhh...Kagome what is it, sweetheart?"

"You were right mom..." Kagome sobbed, her voice a bit muffled because it was against her mother's shoulder. "You were right. It was just puppy love...to him, but I truly love him mom, I truly did."

"Oh Kagome..." Her mother's eyes got teary as well and she hugged her daughter tighter. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't. It never will..." Kagome choked out before going silent. Kagome's mother looked at her. Kagome had passed out from fatigue and loss of energy.

Ms. Higurashi tucked her under her blankets, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room. She turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

****

...TT...

__

The young girl ran happily through the forest. She smiled and giggled along with her mother, father, and little baby brother, who had only just learned to walk. Suddenly the sky darkened and the happy little girl turned into a gloomy blossoming teenager.

The comparison between the bright little girl and the teenager were tremendous. Just even the look in the eyes. The lost, bewildered soul of the teenager in constant heartache. The cheerful, bright, fun-loving young girl in her own world.

Then the unsuspected evil of the nightmare found it's mark to start. The young girl vanished altogether, leaving the lost and alone teenager. The woman split apart and memories spilled from her.

****

"I'll always love you."

"Get your fucking ass off my phone!"

"You should know what my problem is!"

"I guess I'm not the one for you."

"I did love you, Kagome. I did. Now it's down the hole."

'No...no...NO, STOP IT. Stop telling me that. I love you. Keep loving me. Inuyasha!? INUYASHA!?!?! PLEASE!!!! Please....Inuyasha...PLEASE!'

The teenager rejoined together as the memories stopped. She appeared crying and shuddering.

'INUYASHA!' The girl called out.

"I did love you Kagome. I did. Now it's down the hole. I thought you were the one for me, but you're not, because I'm not the one for you." Inuyasha's face appeared and told her this.

****

...TT...

"No...Inuyasha...Please, come back! INUYASHA!"

Kagome shot up, panting. She was covered in a cold sweat. She looked down at herself and shuddered. Kagome curled up in a little ball, covering herself with the blanket and cried.

Kagome grabbed her cell phone from it's place on her beside table and dialed Inuyasha's number, for just one last time. She knew he wouldn't be awake yet, it was late where he lived.

But he did. He did answer.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said, with a groggy voice.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but a whine and sob came out instead. She didn't want that to happen, she didn't want Inuyasha to know she was weak. She wanted him to think she was doing fine, that she could handle this.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha said, wide eyed.

"Mm hmm."

"Kagome...earlier you didn't mean what you said did you? You were kidding!? Right? Tell me you were kidding!?

Kagome gasped and then cried once again into the phone. "W-what?..."

"Kagome...did you call me earlier and tell me that you hated me, that you just dated me to just have a boyfriend."

"Uh uh." Kagome shook her head no.

"Damn it." Inuyasha clenched his fist and closed his eyes in frustration. "Then it was Kikyo. Kagome I am so sorry. God, I want to hug you and kiss you right now, I want to apologize. I want to...I don't know."

"..." Kagome just made a little noise on the phone for Inuyasha to know she was listening.

"I'd do whatever you wanted me to, just to apologize to you. I'd let you do anything to me, even." Inuyasha said, sympathetically.

Kagome burst out crying. "I love you, Inuyasha. I didn't know what I did wrong. I just suddenly got chewed out without a clue. I...I cried all night."

"Kagome...I love you. I'm so sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. It was Kikyo. She's out to get me. I cried after what she said. When I thought...that I might lose you to some other guy...I cried Kagome."

"When I thought I might lose you as anything I cried all night. I don't even care if we just suddenly turn friends, but it was like you hated me. I didn't want that again."

"Even after what Kikyo said...and I thought you said it...I still loved you. I couldn't possibly stop."

"Fall asleep on the phone with me like we used to Inuyasha."

"But your minutes."

"Hang on. I'll call you back." Kagome said, and she did. She had gotten long distance on her phone and she called him back again.

"Inuyasha? Love?"

"Yes Kagome."

"Okay...now we can talk all night, and fall asleep on the phone like we used to."

"Don't you have school tomorrow."

"I'm not going." Kagome sighed.

"Why?"

"I cried all night. I couldn't finish my homework. I couldn't move. I passed out. I was so weak I could barely reach for the phone."

"Oh Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, happily as she drifted off to sleep with the phone right next to her ear on the pillow.

"I love you as well, Kagome. I always will."

---------------------------------------------------------

Faye: Oh, yay. Inuyasha and Kagome made up. Damn that Kikyo. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Sheeka: DIE! BWA HAHAHAH!! kills a Kikyo plushie

Faye: O.O; OH NO! My plushie TT

Sheeka: Hahaha.

Koruineku: Sheeka...not this, not again. Calm down...

Sheeka: hearts in eyes KORUINEKU!!! love bubbles Haaaaaa...he's so handsome.

Koruineku: shows off to Sheeka

Sheeka: drools

Faye: Lucky...--' XD

Next chapter: Don't be lazy...read and find out XP {Truth is I really don't know o.o;}

Review me =D Because I love you XB HAHA XD!

Don't be shy...press the button...you know you wanna...XD

Layta luvz - WolfDemonNikaria


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Inuyasha and company even if I wish I did because I wish I did so...XD

Sheeka: love bubbles over Koruineku

Faye: pops a heart bubble oO;

Faye: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. My writing muse on this story left me. I've been inspired to work on other stories. Thanks for your understanding. Also I'm sorry Koruineku is not here right now...And Sheeka is calmed down...let's see if Koru comes back and if Sheeka gets riled up! Alrighty? K! Here's chapter 4 of Turning Point!

Turning Point

Chapter 4

Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the person on the other side of the phones grumbling. She smiled softly and groaned before sitting up. Her headache had half subsided and she was able to think straight.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly into the phone. Hoping not to wake Inuyasha if he was sleeping and to grab his attention if he wasn't.

"Oh Kagome. Good morning." Inuyasha said, happily into the phone.

"Morning. Oh man I hope Souta got to school today." Kagome glanced at her clock and it read 12:00 P.M. "Holy shit! I slept in that late? You didn't go to school?"

"Nope. I stayed home...and waited for you, my lovely."

"Well...you really shouldn't do that, Yash. What if you don't get to go to college. You promised you'd go with me...well, if we were still together." Kagome blushed while saying it. It was kind of embarrassing to her for some reason.

"I'll get into college, and we'll still be together. I called in, told them I was sick and that I could make up all the homework I've never turned in." Inuyasha sighed.

"What? What is it, Inu?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well...a man always has his bad news after his good news."

"So what's this bad news?"

"The teachers said I had so much homework to turn in that if I didn't get it all done by the end of the school year I wouldn't be able to pass this grade. So I HAVE to do it, Kagome. I don't want to...but I'm doing this shit for you. So we DAMN well better still be together by then." Inuyasha looked at his piled up papers and books.

"Inuyasha...you should also do it for yourself. I can't guarantee the fact that we'll still be together in two years. I want to...and I know I love you enough to tell you right now that I could see myself still being with you, but...you must know that people have their problems. We have Kikyo and Naraku to ruin our life together. They already have, many times before, they'll stop it nothing to break us up for good." Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah...but they won't succeed. You know that they won't Kagome." Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh, hang on I have another phone call." Kagome smiled.

"Alright."

Kagome clicked the flash button on her phone. "Hello? Higurashi residence."

"Kagome? Oh my gosh, are you okay? You didn't come to school so we were worried." A young girl answered.

"Jennifer? That you?" Kagome asked.

"Yup!"

"Oh, I had a major meltdown last night, and an extremely bad migraine."

"Ouuu...what happened?" Jennifer asked, holding a bit of worry in her voice.

"I thought my boyfriend hated my guts...and yeah."

"Oh! I see. The Inuyasha guy." Jennifer nodded.

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be in school now?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I am, but it's lunch now, so I'm not in class."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"So...why is it that we can't talk about Inuyasha?"

"Well...you can...but if anyone hears it they're supposed to respond the message to Amaya and Amaya tells her boyfriend." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Who is Amaya? Who's her boyfriend? Why is she such a mystery?" Kagome asked.

"No one really knows who her boyfriend is. She's never with him. Actually, some even wonder if they're going out. I think we get to meet him today though. Are you still coming with us after school or are you too sick?"

"I don't know. Can you call me before you leave and I'll see if I feel any better?"

"Of course!" Jennifer said brightly.

"Great! Well, I have to go, I have a friend on the other line."

"Okay! I'll call you back later. See ya!" Jennifer replied as she hung up.

Kagome pushed the flash button again. "Inuyasha? You still there?"

"Sure am."

"Great!"

****

---

"So...Souta. How's school for you so far?" Nick asked.

"Oh! It's great! I have lots of friends now."

"Yeah...elementary school is always the best. Wonder what it's like in middle school."

"Souta!" A girl's voice piped up.

"Huh?" Souta turned around to see Angel. "Angel! Hi!"

"Hi, Souta." Angel blushed. Her brown shoulder length hair blew in the breeze as her bright green eyes glittered.

Nick looked at the two curiously. 'So it would appear that the little brat and the new guy like each other, eh? Well, that always sucks. Thought Angel would always like me, but this is almost better.' Nick smiled at the two quickly.

"Souta...are _you_ going to come to my birthday party _too_?" Angel asked smiling.

"Uh...I had no idea that I was invited." Souta blushed with wide eyes.

"Of course you are silly! Well...it's tomorrow night at the bowling alley! It's going to be SO MUCH FUN!!!" Angel giggled. "Oh yeah...you're coming too, right Nickie?"

"I told you I hate that name." Nick grumbled through gritted teeth. "Sure I guess I'll go." He sighed.

"GREAT! My two favoritest guys in the whole wide world are coming to _my _birthday party!" Angel smiled at them, then gasped. "Oh no! Lunch is almost over and I need to go invite more people! I'll see you all later. Oh and Souta it's at 5:00 tomorrow okay?" Angel ran off to go invite more people.

"She never loses that spark of energy in her..." Nick sighed. "Well, I'm going to go...I need to talk to someone. Later!" Nick waved as he ran off to meet up with some girls from his 'fanclub.'

Nick was a nice looking guy and popular with the girls. Souta never could understand it, but he didn't care, he wasn't that into girls at his age. It was just that one girl...Angel.

Angel was just so much different then any of those other girls. Souta never understood what it was about her, but he noticed that just the sound of her voice had his heart racing. When she turned to him and asked him something or even just said hello his cheeks heated up. The slightest little itsy bitsy comment made him flustered. She was beautiful and he liked her...he just didn't know he liked her in that way.

At the thought of the cute little eight year old Souta's cheeks turned red. 'Aw...it's nothing to worry about really. It's just a friendship and I might be attracted to her, but it'll go away soon.'

"Souta?" Angel walked up to him from out of the blue.

Souta jumped. "Uhh...Angel...um..." Souta stammered.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you were all alone. You know what? You should come over tonight! We can play my new computer game it's like...umm...Petz or something. It's really fun! You get to adopt a pet and then take care of it and dress it and stuff. It's awesome! So what do you say?" Angel smiled.

Souta turned a shade of red. This was never going to end his attraction to her. "Uhh...I'll have to ask, but if I can then sure."

"Great! It'll be so much more fun with you there!" She giggled. "Well, we better get going lunch is over in a few minutes and I think that it would be a good idea to start going to class so we're early!"

"Alright!"

---

"So glad that you could come, Kagome!" Jennifer smiled happily at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, and I figure, why stay inside all day if someone wants me to go somewhere." Kagome smiled back.

"So...how'd it go with your boyfriend? You two are still together, right?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. He loves me. I don't need to put a leash on him." Kagome giggled.

Jennifer looked at her curiously before she joined into the laughter. "You're so much fun Kagome. It's good to know you."

"Hi Jennifer!"

Jennifer looked over at the girl and gasped. "Kiku! I...I thought you left! Back to your homeland."

"I've moved back. Is everything alright? You look shocked?" Kiku smiled.

Kagome gasped and dropped her purse that she was carrying. This woman was...! Kagome knew she saw her somewhere before.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Jennifer looked worriedly at her friend.

Kagome gasped again as realization came. "Y-YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH INUYASHA'S BROTHER ONCE WEREN'T YOU?!" Kagome's eyes were wide and unbelieving.

Jennifer gasped.

Kiku looked at Kagome's terror stricken eyes with a sad face and nodded. "I have, indeed, dated Inuyasha's brother."

"Wh-what happened to him. What'd you do to him?!"

"What'd I do to Sesshomaru?"

"Yes!"

"Nothing!"

"Then what happened to him?"

Jennifer just stared at the girls as the conversation went on.

"He's here!"

"Where?"

"I don't know!"

"Why not?"

"Because we broke up a long time ago!" Kiku started crying.

"..." Kagome breathed heavily. "I'm sorry Kiku...I didn't...mean to, I was just worried. Inuyasha hasn't seen his brother in a long time and everyone thought..."

"Yes, I know. Everyone thought we were dead. Well...we are..." Kiku wiped her tears. "To many people still. We ran away together..."

"I see."

"No time to chat, come on Kagome we have to go meet our friends!" Jennifer pulled on Kagome's arm.

"Kagome!" Kiku yelled.

"Yes?"

"Here. My numbers on the back...call me, okay? I wish to talk with you again." Kiku threw something to Kagome.

"Mm hmm" Kagome nodded and looked at the thing that Kiku tossed to her. It was a pendant with her name and number engraved in it...but the engraved words were so sweet. 'To my love who I'll love forever and always, Kiku Novo Mazarai.'

"Sesshomaru had that engraved into there."

"Then why did they break up?"

"I'm not sure...but I'm sure we'll find out, or you will at least."

"I sure hope I do...someday..." Kagome stared at the pendant.

-------

Faye: Sorry guys...my muse left me...and I wasn't expecting this.... Sorry it took so long! Well...I'm a little lost with where the stories going but here's your new chapter. And once again I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, everyone!

---

Sheeka: files her nails Did you hear that Faye changed the name of her story to Turning Point instead of THE Turning point, because she found out someone already had the name...

Koruineku: Yeah, I also heard that she is VERY sorry to that person...she didn't mean to have the same name for her story...and she's been trying to look for another one that means The Turning Point but has a different word...

Sheeka: And nothing seems to turn out right for her in the end...

Koruineku: So to the person who's title Faye has accidentally taken...

Sheeka: Faye is very very sorry.

Koruineku: And she is still looking for a new title that is somewhat like The Turning Point

Sheeka: Any suggestions, anyone?

Layta Luvz- WolfDemonNikaria/Faye


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and company...you'd know it...and you believe that Inu and company is owned by Rumiko Takahashi...and so do I...o.o;

Faye: MY MUSE! catches muse and plucks her wings EVIL LIL THING NOW YOU STAY HERE FOREEEVVVVVEEERRRRRRRR!!!! D

Sheeka: Yes, Faye! Go! Let it out! Let the evilness out! Kill that lil bugger! Squash it!

Faye: o.o; But I can't...Because...........then...I wouldn't have anything to write anymore ;-;

Koruineku: True...

Faye: Anyway...O.o; I'm in love with my floor...

Sheeka and Koruineku: We know Faye...we know.

Faye: I was tellin' them not YOU! xP Anyway! Back to the story! Because you're worth it! lallala! oO;

---

****

Chapter 5

Kagome tried to ignore the words nagging at her brain. She'd been sitting here with Jennifer and her friends for an hour. She hadn't said anything, but a short little hello and she went off into her own little world. No one seemed to mind. They didn't look at her or talk to her, they just ignored her with little interest.

Kagome glanced at Jennifer who was looking at her watch nervously, then she bent over and whispered in her ear. "What's going on? Wasn't Amaya supposed to be here with her boyfriend?"

"Yeah she was...but she said she was going to come later if she even decided to come at all. So I'm not sure what that means... Sometimes she says that and she doesn't ever come, so most likely she won't come, but if she does that means there was something important she needed to say that couldn't be said over a telephone." Jennifer whispered back.

"So, anyway..." One of Jennifer's friends, Jessica, Kagome thought it was, said. "How do you like school so far Kagome."

Jessica had blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and the pinkest, shiniest lip gloss ever. It bothered Kagome because she hated the color pink, and the sun would gleam off of it whenever it hit the gloss. She was a mega-prep type and Kagome had hated those type of people. That's who Jennifer mostly hung out with though. Preps.

'Greeeeaaattt.' Thought Kagome as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, I like it a lot." Kagome smiled.

"You don't really seem to fit in...are you sure you don't want to go back to your old home. I mean...it must be really lonely being you right now." Jessica smirked.

Kagome hated this girl. She couldn't stand her. She scowled at the blonde haired prep retard. "As a matter of fact, I'm getting along great. So I don't have many friends, I'm okay with that, because I'd just have to leave them anyways. I'm going to go back home after this school year to live with my boyfriend for the rest of my life. We'll get married and have children and a wonderful home...and in the end I'll end up telling you that you must be really lonely." Kagome smiled happily.

This earned a scowl and a glare from the young blonde as she searched her tiny brain for more gossip to tell Jennifer while Kagome just daydreamed. The guy next to Jessica smirked at Kagome's comment. She was smart, she was funny, she was...well...hot! He cursed the idea of her having a boyfriend and wished she hadn't said anything about moving in with him. He would have liked to date Kagome if it weren't for her boyfriend, and Jessica.

Jessica was his girlfriend now. He gave everything up for her. He bought her the most expensive presents to have her wear them or use them once. She liked to show them off then beg him to give her another gift, even if there was no occasion. She would make up silly occasion when he said told her he wouldn't buy her gifts until an occasion that was special. Once it was 'we shared our first hug, our first kiss, our first touch, our first talk.' He had remember all those occasions because he had written them down, he loved her that much, so he knew when she was just trying to get something. She probably didn't even remember their first kiss OR their first date. He did. Although he didn't love her anymore. Jessica had too many anniversaries with the other guys she dated to worry about, not the ones with him. He knew she'd been cheating on him, but he stayed with her anyway.

"So...Jeff...tell me about yourself, you haven't seemed to talk much and neither have I...might as well talk so that the girls can get out all their gossiping." Kagome smiled.

Jessica didn't even seem to notice that Kagome had leaned over the table a bit to talk to the man across from her named, Jeff. She went on with her gossip, it was something about how many girls get STDs from guys these days or something. Kagome didn't care to hear any of it. That stuff disgusted her, her and Inuyasha had had the test (AN - Haha ;) Good job Kag!), they were both AID less and STD less and proud of it.

"Oh, I'm about in the same boat as you, ya know? I just moved her a year ago, the first person I met was Jennifer and she introduced me to Jessica. The happiest day of my life...I guess." Jeff smiled at her.

"You guess?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah...she's great!" Jeff said wrapping his arm around Jessica. Jessica just gave him a look and went back to her chat.

Kagome smiled at him then looked at Jessica as she knocked Jeff's hand off her shoulder and stood up. "Well, everyone, me and Jennifer are going to go to the bathroom to powder our noses. We'll be back in a bitzel!" Jessica and Jennifer walked off to the bathroom. Jeff glared at Jennifer's back and shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"By the way," Kagome yelled after then, "you'd said Jennifer and I."

"Whatever!" Jessica yelled back.

"Surprised they didn't invite you with. This is their way of ditching me, no offense, but I guess they're ditching you too." Jeff smirked.

"Guess so." Kagome grinned back.

Jeff pointed his head towards the bathroom door and Kagome looked. There was Ayame with her boyfriend, Jessica, and Jennifer. They looked at the table quickly and didn't noticed Kagome looking at them then walked out the door quickly, hopped into Ayame's boyfriend's corvette convertible, and drove off. The roof of the vehicle was down and the teens in it were squealing with delight. Kagome glared out the window, but then she gasped and dropped her fork. She stood up quickly and ran out the door. The vehicle had stalled because Jessica was so exited she threw her purse out of the car. They had to go back to get it. Kagome grabbed Jessica's purse and ran to the car throwing it to her then looking to the driver of the car and gasped again. By this time Jeff was outside as well walking toward the scene.

"S...Sess...you're Sesshomaru aren't you?" Kagome said as calmly as she possibly could.

The man in the vehicle gave her a skeptical look then nodded his head. He turned to study her once more, as the girls next to him begged him to start the car so they could take off. He remained. "How do you know me?"

"Your brother..." Kagome looked at him. "You're brother thinks your missing. He looked up to you, you were his best friend. Then you disappeared, and here you are."

"What are you saying to my Sesshomaru? Don't even you talk about that brat little brother of his! He's a wretch and deserves to die." Ayame glared, but was cut off by Sesshomaru. He put his hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet, Ayame. Here I am. How do you know my brother, and how do you know I was his best friend?"

"The way he talked about you, then he said you met someone...and it wasn't Ayame...it was Kiku."

Though his facial expression did not change there was a slight flash in his eyes from the mention of Kiku. "How do you know Kiku."

"I met her...and she gave me this." Kagome handed the locket to him, which he read, and returned back to her. "Why would you engrave such a line into a locket and give it to the woman who loves you most? How could you do that? Then you break up with her and break her heart as well. You're cruel.

"I meant every word of that, but she said she was moving back to Japan and that it would be best to break up, but she didn't want to, that happened to be a week after I gave her that locket. The next day after her saying that I went and made a good clean break, she was devastated, but she was the one who said it would be for the best, because she was moving and it just had to happen. I felt horrid and after I found out she came back I felt worse and tried to avoid as best I can, but one day she walked up to me and threw the ring I gave her for our two year anniversary at me. I wanted to ask her out again, but she would hear none of it. She doesn't love me anymore. Then I met Ayame."

"Ayame is your protector! Ayame keeps you away from thinking about Inuyasha, because you miss and not only that because it brings back memories of Kiku! Once Ayame hears some rumors about Inuyasha she keeps them to herself so people won't say them anymore because she has the power to stop the rumors because she's dating you. If she finds the rumors important she reports them to you otherwise she diminishes them from ever existing."

"That's not true! I've never done that!" Ayame spoke up.

"Face it Sesshomaru, you miss your little brother more than anything in the world and you hate yourself because he hates you right now and you believe that he'll never forgive you, don't you? And you can't bear to think of Kiku because she broke your heart and you want Ayame because she protects you from the thought of Kiku. You don't really love her, you just keep her around because she makes you forget, and you love that about her, that's the only thing you love about her. You know it!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Look, stop talking about stuff that isn't true in front of my girlfriend. I'll talk to you later Kagome. Give me your number." Kagome gave her number to him. Then Sesshomaru looked at her and the girls that were all riled up in the back told him to go and go fast because they had missed fifteen minutes of their joyful joy ride and that just wouldn't do!

Kagome watched the car roll off and glared at it. _'Sesshomaru...you miss your brother very much, you know it. And you don't love Ayame, you love Kiku still and she broke your heart and you just can't bear it...'_

"Come on, Kagome, I'll take you home." Jeff said.

"Thanks." Kagome sighed.

--------------------------------------

Faye: OMG! hugs everyone I missed you all tears of joy I was gone so long...our computer went down AGAIN! BOOM! CRASH! BANG! ZOOM! BLAGGAH!

Sheeka: FAAAAAYYYYEEEE hugs I MISSED YOU!

Koruineku: hugs too WE missed you, Faye.

Faye: YAY! Anyways hears the long awaited chapter five and I feel back because it took so long, but I wasn't planning on the computer being down for so long! Bye Bye everyone!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha...the world would know that it was coming to an end because of the mastermind named Holly Blazhahaha! XD lmao!

Faye: YES, KAGOME KNOWS ALLLLLLL!

Sheeka: Haha!

Faye: Okay, if you were wondering how Kagome knew about that...she took psychologist classes or something because she has a good way to make a good (and true most times) theory on peoples actions, lmao!

Koruineku: You just get smarter everyday, Faye. rolls his eyes

Faye: Don't roll your eyes at me! Anyways, I know the last chapter took a LONG time to get back up and I'm very sorry, please bear with me it took about ten minutes just to get onto because my computer is so RETARDED and we NEED A NEW ONE!! cough Anywho, I'll get as many chapters out as I can right now okay

**Chapter 6**

"I always think it's funny how I'm right about people." Kagome glared ahead at the rode. She was angry. No, she couldn't even use such a nice word, she was pissed. There was no way in Hell she was going to let Sesshomaru get away with what he had done to Inuyasha and Kiku! NO WAY! She was appalled at the thought that he had gotten away with it in the first place. Kiku and Inuyasha didn't deserve the treatment they had gotten from him.

Jeff just glanced at her. "Hey, we have the same English class don't we?" He asked her when she had gotten over her little attitude.

"I think so, but then again I never talk to anybody so that's probably why I don't know if you are or not. I didn't really pay attention when we were introducing ourselves because I really didn't want to make too many new friends, since I have to leave next year anyway." Kagome frowned. She felt extremely bad for not talking to people. Most people must think she's stuck up since she never even cared to say hi to anyone of them.

"Oh, yeah. We had homework didn't we?" Jeff stared at the road, not looking to the gorgeous woman next to him. He had no idea why, but he really liked this new girl. It sucked that she had a boyfriend that she liked so much, otherwise there could have been a relationship going on, but things didn't turn out the way Jeff had wanted.

"Yeah, we had like fifty worksheets and a quiz tomorrow. I swear to god the teacher is trying to kill us. She wants us to work our butts off, I'm not even good with English, I'm so glad I took English as my foreign language instead of something else, otherwise I'd have no idea what I was doing." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah." Jeff smiled, still looking at the road. "So do you want to come over, I can cancel my date with Jessica, tell her a lie which will be partly true, and then we can do our homework and study. It'll be a blast, I'll invite some of my friends over, you can meet them all and we can order a pizza."

"Uh, how about we just do our homework, and then on Friday we can do all the fun sounding stuff!" Kagome smiled.

"Well, I was supposed to do something with Jessica...so..." Jeff cut off.

Kagome looked ahead, her temper flaring once again. She glared at the dashboard, and the road, and the glove box, anything that happened to be in her sight. She had lost her train of thought, again. She always lost her temper much too easily. "You don't want to do anything with Jessica. You just think that you have to because you're her boyfriend. You think you have to stay with her because her little heart will be broken if you break up with her and you don't want that to happen. But then again...you very well know she's cheating on you and that she wouldn't give a care if you broke up with her or not, she wants you to, you know it, but she stays with you to get some sort of something. Money, diamonds, gold, whatever she can plead you to getting for her. You're pathetic. What kind of a man are you anyways? You can't stick up for yourself? Some girl has to drag you around on a leash because you won't let go. You all piss me off. What is up with some of you people. I've known a lot of Americans and I like most of them, but this town just fucking pisses me off!"

"Oh, didn't think you felt that way. Well, I guess that doing our homework together and that get together thing Friday are out of the plan. I'll take you home, where do you live."

"Turn right here. I live in this red house here." Kagome folded her arms over her chest.

"I live right down the road from here. Well, maybe I'll see you again, probably not since you want nothing to do with me, but that's alright. See you in class tomorrow, Kagome."

Kagome had gotten out of the car and was listening to his words at the window. "Jeff wait..." She said as she watched him start the car up. "Jeff wait!"

"What do you want now? A ride out of state or something, jeez." Jeff said angrily.

"You jerk. All I wanted to say was that I was sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you, but I've got a lot on my plate, and you don't like Jessica so why are you dating her? I was pissed already and that just made me angrier." Kagome looked off to the side.

"I'll tell you what, you should stop speaking your thoughts. You know, stop making theories about peoples feelings, because it pisses them off. I know how pissed off you get when you know something is the other way around, but that doesn't mean you shove it in their faces. People make up lies and do things for reasons. They don't want to get in trouble, they don't want to get hurt, and they want to run away from things that have hurt them. So stop rubbing it in there faces. I'm with Jessica because I need her! Not because she needs me, or my money! I begged her to stay with me, I told her she could date other people, I didn't care, as long as she would stay with me. Be with me forever, until I didn't need to hold her hand anymore. Not because I'm pathetic and couldn't break up with her. We've grown attached through the years, and yes, she likes to get a little wild with me, but that's all I can do to repay her for staying with me for so long. She can't stand not being able to DATE other people because they know she's dating me, but then again they go out on dates with her because they know she's allowed to. I'm scared to be alone, Kagome. It scares me out of my mind. When I'm lonely I get depressed and when I get depressed I cut myself. I almost died last time I was lonely Kagome, then Jessica came along, saved me. I love Jessica more than anyone. Maybe not as a lover, but as a very best friend. She normally can't 'get any' because of me. People won't 'do things' with her because they don't want me to get pissed at them. I work out a lot so they think that I could kick their asses if I wanted to, and most of them I probably could, but I don't care. I NEED Jessica, I need the love that she gives me. Even if she imagines someone else when she 'does stuff' with me...I don't care."

Kagome stared at him. All this time, she knew her own thoughts were pissing people off, but so much that this man in front of her. This cute, adorable, hot guy, would tell her such a sad story. That just made her angry with herself. She couldn't believe herself. How was she to know that she was hurting people that bad? She felt like crying, she was near tears. Nevermind. They were spilling down her cheeks. Not like she could help it now. She looked at Jeff and continued shaking her head. Willing herself not to cry, not to let down now...to stop being such a baby. She had strong beliefs and she knew this one was correct, but part of her synopsis had been wrong. How? Why? Where did it go wrong?

"Jeff, I'm so sorry, you'll never forgive me...never." Kagome continued shaking her head, tears streaming down her face. "You're the only guy friend I had here, I didn't even know you that long, but you were an awesome guy, someone I would've dated, if I weren't so in love with my current boyfriend. To think I lost someone as cool as you. I'm so sorry, you don't have to forgive me...I just hope you know how very sorry I am. I never meant any harm. It's a habit...I always speak my mind, unless it's something truly mean. I never say I hate someone to their face, I've never thought anyone so pissed at me." The tears continued to fall. Kagome willed herself not to cry, which she'd stop slightly, but she continued trembling so bad that she could barely stand up straight.

Jeff looked down. Great. Now he felt bad about it. He sighed miserably then brought his eyes up to fix on Kagome's. "Look, I'm sorry for being such a jerk," He blinked and licked his lips before continuing, "It's just you think you KNOW everything about a person. It doesn't matter that you were in psychology classes or not, you don't KNOW a person, you don't KNOW what they do and why. Half of what you say is true, I should break up with Jessica, it's about time for me to let go. I just can't, and it hurts to think about being alone."

"You won't be alone... This time you have friends" Kagome smiled.

"What friends? No one likes me! My only friend is Jennifer and Jessica and her friends, and her friends are only my friends because they're friends with her."

"You're a nice guy, you should have tons of friends." Kagome looked at him seriously.

"Well, I don't. And it's because I'm nice that I don't. I'll talk to you later, Kagome." Jeff pulled out of the driveway.

Kagome watched him drive off down the street and stop at one only about five houses away. She sighed and watched him get out, grab his stuff, and walk inside. After a minute of staring at his door, she did the same.

As soon as Kagome walked in the door she was bombarded with questions from her grandma and grandpa. Her mother wasn't yet home from work. They wanted to know who the guy was, why she was crying, if he had made her cry, how they met, and all these things. Kagome simple told them, "I'm not interested." Then she waved her hand at them and ran up the stairs to her room. She knew they'd ask more questions later, but they respected the fact that she had homework that must be finished.

Kagome locked her door. Finally in all the years that she was alive she'd never had a door that locked, and it pissed her off. Her brother would always walk in at the wrong time, her mother strolled in whenever she wanted, especially when Kagome was telling Inuyasha how much she loved him. Her grandpa hollered at her from the bottom of the stairs, if he didn't get an answer he'd stomp up to her room and holler at her right in front of her.

No one had known how far Inuyasha and Kagome had gone. They were the type of people who didn't kiss and tell, but in this case they didn't 'do stuff' and tell. They just weren't the type to brag about it. Unless around each other about someone else like they had done before they had been together.

Kagome wondered just what her beloved was doing, and at that moment, decided to call him. Her grandma was on the phone. It had been like that since she had gotten there. She would pick up the phone and somebody was on it. There had been a day when Kagome didn't even get to call Inuyasha.

She had picked up the phone after school one day and her grandma had been on it, once her grandma got off, somebody called for her mother, then Sota called one of his new friends, then his friend from Japan had called him, then grandpa was talking to somebody. It just kept going on and on. It angered Kagome very much, but she acted cool about it. No need to get hot-headed. It was only one day.

Kagome picked up her diary, brand new, never been written in, bought with her own money, diary. Kagome had already filled in her old diaries. She had many filled in, even titles for them all. There was: _"1st grade," "2nd Grade," "3rd Grade." _That was a series in it's own, then she started thinking guys were hot. _"T'is all fair in love and war," "Teh Hotties!" "That Brat, Jeniqua (AU Jen-ee-kwah. Girl she hated in fifth grade). "Inuyasha." "My love life!" "I hate Inuyasha!" "I love Inuyasha!" "Kikyo and Naraku suck! (Those Bitches)." _And now, _"The far away love diaries." _She giggled at the stupid names, but it was always her thing to do, no one ever made up names for their diaries (not anyone she knew anyway). Then she opened to a new page of her newest one.

"_The Far Away Love Diaries"_

_Dear Diary..._

_This is the first entry I've made in a diary since our move. I can't much say I enjoy it here, but it isn't bad. _

_I made a new friend today, but then I lost him, he hates me now. It's alright. I didn't want many friends while I was here anyway._

_Mother doesn't seem to noticed how depressed she's getting, even she misses her friends. I know I could talk to her about it and I know she wouldn't be able to deny it. _

_Sota seems to be making a lot of new friends and even a girlfriend lately. It's so adorable I just can't believe it. He came up to mom today after supper while she was doing the dishes and told her that he was invited to this girls birthday...It was too adorable. _

_I guess I never told you about Jennifer. She was my first friend in this retched city. She's really nice, but I really don't like the girls she hangs out with. Especially Jessica..._

_Jessica is so evil. She just has this air about her that makes you hate the girl, yet she is so pretty that even if you're totally straight, she can make you attracted to her. Of course I'm not, the woman disgusts me. Her attitude makes her ugly, and I have absolutely no lesbian intentions...which I would laugh if I did._

_I'll never be able to stop thinking about how much I love him and how exited I'll be to see him again. Which I hope to be soon. _

_I'm sure it will be though. There is no way I'll be able to stay here for another year, whether I have to hide in a bag and be sent to Japan or not...I'll do it..._

Kagome closed the diary and smiled as she locked it up tight. She hugged it to her chest and grabbed the phone. She heard the dial tone.

"Thank god!" She said to herself. She dialed Inuyasha's number and smiled as she heard it ring. She loved the sound of the ringing phone, only when she was calling Inuyasha though. If it were anyone else, she would think nothing of it. Just as she was about to hang up, disappointed and unhappy, Inuyasha picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice had a smile in it. She knew Inuyasha could tell that she was happy to talk to him. He could always tell when she was smiling just by her voice. He always knew when something was wrong too. They just had this way of telling what the other was thinking. Kagome absolutely loved him, and he absolutely loved her. Not even being how ever man million miles away would tear them apart. Of course, Kagome knew, she had been cursed with the burden of Kikyo and Naraku, and they would do anything to break the two up. No matter who they hurt.

"Hey, Kagome. It's been a long time, why haven't you called me all week?"

Kagome could tell something was wrong. She sensed it...it was the way they clicked. "Are you mad?" She asked, worriedly.

"Of course I'm mad! I can't stand not talking to you, even for a day. It's been five days since we last talked. I can't stand it Kagome." Inuyasha frowned. "It really pisses me off when you're having too much fun gallivanting around with new friends to call your boyfriend who means so much to you, as you tell me. Or maybe you're just lying about it. You probably have another boyfriend there that you're not telling me about. That's who you're always out with."

Kagome heard Inuyasha's deep sigh. "And how can I say that I know you're not going with some other girl? You don't call me. Why is it always my job to call you? You can pick up the phone and dial my number too." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been getting into these little fights lately. Kagome feared the worse, but they always made it better. They always fought about the same things though. It was always about her not calling him when he was fully capable of calling her. She even knew he had gotten long distance just so he could call her, but he never did. He may have once, but other than that, no. No, she was always calling him.

"Kagome, I have been busy catching up on my homework. I told you I had to do it all, or I couldn't graduate with you."

"Inuyasha! You stupid little bitch. Like I have _so _much time to call you? I have homework too! And whenever I call you, you always seem to have enough time to keep your full attention on me. Do you know how many times a day I try to call you? A lot! Okay? I tried, like, an hour ago, then I wrote an entry in my diary because my grandma was on the phone. Someone is always on the phone, taking up the phone line. I'm sorry I can't call you, I'm sorry I can't seem to be able to pick up the phone and have the line free for once. I tried calling you like twenty times yesterday, but someone was _always_ on the phone." Kagome felt the tears well up. Her eyes got hot. She wanted to hug him tight right now, especially because she was telling the truth and she wanted him to know that. She didn't want them to fight anymore. They never did when she lived there. And they never did after they got together, when they were living with each other for however long it was.

Inuyasha sighed again, and his breath was choppy. Kagome could tell that, he too, had been crying. Even though it was silently, she always knew by the way his breathing was. Because normally it was even, not choppy like it was now. "I'm sorry Kagome...." There was a long pause between the two. "You tell me that every time I get angry at you for not calling me that, I just don't listen. I can't stand to go a day without hearing your voice. Do you know how painful it is for me?"

"Yes, I do, Inuyasha. I feel the same way. I hate it when they're always taking up the line, but I can't stop them. They have friends too. I might ask my mom if I can get my own line." Kagome tried to change the topic. "Anyway, how're you doing on your homework."

"I'm slowly catching up..." Inuyasha said, plain and simple. Then he laughed slightly. "Miroku and I made a commercial." Inuyasha had a smile in his voice now which caused Kagome to smile with delight. "We were broadcasting this thing called, Mike Tikes For Dikes and then we were like, 'This product brought to you by crack.'"

"Oh my gosh, you guys are SO not funny." Kagome giggled, despite her comment.

"I knew you'd laugh when you heard it. And that's more like it, I love to hear that laugh of yours. You know how it turns me on." Inuyasha smirked into the phone.

"Oh my god." Kagome blushed. "Don't make me think about that one time when you tickled me to death."

"I could've done more to you than that...but I decided against it." Inuyasha said seductively.

"You wanted me in your bed..." Kagome giggled. She had always regretted not doing certain things with Inuyasha, but she knew she would definitely wait until she was married to have sex. What if Inuyasha didn't like it and broke up with her? What if she didn't even marry Inuyasha? Kagome hated thinking that, but with Kikyo and Naraku on her tail of course they could be broken up long before than.

"You would have liked it." Inuyasha smiled.

"I would have...I'm sure of that." Kagome cooed.

"Oh man, Miroku's here. Sorry babe, I got to go. Love you tons hun, call me later if you can, I'll be waiting." Inuyasha made a kissing sound into the phone and Kagome returned it and said goodbye.

After hanging up Kagome smiled at the phone. She loved him. She needed him. And not even Kikyo or Naraku could stand in the way of them. She wouldn't let them.

"That's whatchya get for havin' a perrv fer a boyfriend." Kagome listened in on the conversation Jennifer was having with Alicia. She had straight brown hair with blonde highlights, her eyes were two different shades of blue, she was pretty much the prettiest girl around her. Kagome did find her interesting, but she still wasn't exiting like Sango, Yuri, Eri, or any other of her friends. They talked about things that made sense, never gossip, always important things, except for a few of them.

Kagome watched Alicia file her nail as she chewed her gum with her mouth open. Apparently it was a seductive gesture? Kagome didn't know, but they never had done it in Japan, it was just like chewing food with your mouth open.

"Alicia, what on EARTH are you talking about?" Jennifer raised her eyebrow.

"Oh god, didn't you hear the story?" Alicia rolled her eyes and smacked her gum. "Now I have ta tell it AHLL over again." She looked at her nails and sighed. "My boyfriend like TO-TAL-LY wanted ta have sex with me last night...and I totally told him, like, no. He totally hated it, and so he totally almost raped me." Alicia had this thing about saying way too many 'totally''s in one sentence. Which 'TOTALLY' drove everyone nuts, but they never said anything. She had been saying it less and less lately, it seemed to appear whenever she was angry because she had to repeat herself.

"EHMAGOD! You're KIDDING me!" Jennifer exclaimed like it was the end of the world.

"I don't get it...why on earth are you still with him then?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

Alicia looked at her and smiled. "Oh, honey, you're so totally cute." Alicia said twirling her hair and smacking her gum. Alicia was one of few friends of Jennifer's who actually liked her. Everyone else hated her, and Kagome hated them back, but Alicia was different. She was too cool. "He's tried before, he never succeeds. PUH-lus, I have this control over him that he can not destroy!" Alicia laughed evilly, then smiled.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. All of a sudden a thought rushed to her. "EHMAGOD!" She had been picking up the girls weird ways of saying things lately. "Sesshomaru, SO, forgot to call me last night. I'm officially pissed at him." Kagome folded her arms over her chest.

"Your phone was probably busy when he tried, he normally calls when he gets a number." Jennifer looked at her friend.

"Probably, my phone is ALWAYS busy, I need my own line." Kagome give a pissed face.

"Oh, Kagome! You're _so_ cute! Even when you're angry. It's just adorable!" Alicia smiled.

"Thanks Alicia. You're adorable too!" Kagome giggled.

"Where's Angel been lately?" Souta asked Nick one day at school. "She's been gone for a week now."

"I think she moved...or is moving. She lives next door to me, but I don't pay attention to what's going on over there. I think she's moving to some other state so they're down there trying to find a new house." Nick sighed, looking at a group of girls swinging on the swing-set.

"You're kidding me. She wouldn't move without telling me, would she?" Souta looked up at Nick, but he was already gone. Gone to talk to the girls he had been staring at.

Souta sighed and looked down. _'What am I going to do without Angel here. Her birthday party was awesome. I thought we really clicked, but now she's moving, and she never told me. Why would she do that to me?'_

Faye: Oh how sad. Where'd she go?

Sheeka: o.o; DID SHE MOVE!?! NOOOOOOO HOLLY! HOW DAAAARRRREEE YOU!!

Faye: WHAT?! Kagome has a traumatic life, why can't Souta as well?

Koruineku: Is she coming back?

Faye: I don't know. Don't really care.

Sheeka and Koruineku: How can you NOT CARE!?

Faye: shrugs Just kidding! I care. But I'm happy because it was HOMECOMING last night and my date was AWESOME! :D SEE YA'Z NEXT TIIIIIIMMMMMEEEE!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Faye: Yeah...HERE'S CHAPTER 7!  
Sheeka and Koruineku: Yaay! claps

-------------------

Chapter 7

Souta came home from school, threw his backpack on the couch, then slumped down next to it. He grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on, after doing so he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the screen.

No one was home. Kagome was at school, then she'd probably go out with her friends, Ms. Higurashi was at work then going to go out shopping. Grandma and Grandpa had gone on a little vacation trip to a spa for a week. He'd be all alone for another few hours. His mom didn't get off work for another two hours and who knows how long she'd be shopping. Kagome didn't get out of school until five o'clock because she had an extra curricular, then when she goes out with her friends she's normally not home until around nine.

Souta sighed. How boring it had become around here lately. He loved his friends Angel and Nick. He had other friends, but they normally only hung around him only when Nick was there. He had other girl friends, because Angel would always introduce some new girl to him, but even if they had wanted to hang out with him he didn't want to do any boring girl things like 'dress up' or 'tea party.' It was different with Angel, he would jump at those two games if it was with her, but she normally liked to climb trees, catch bugs, and do all the fun things Souta never thought a girl would do. Certainly Kagome would never pick up a spider in her life. At least he didn't think she did.

---------------

AN: Oh look back to Yash's house! Inuyasha was sitting in his room writing in his notebook. Every night he had double homework. He promised Kagome they would graduate together and he'd be damned if he flunked this grade. His social life had been totally ruined. He never had time to do anything, even weekends he continued working on his old homework. Plus, he had to go to his job.

He bused tables at the local diner now. He didn't do it because of the money, he did it so he could get away from his homework, as an excuse. He needed a break, even if he disliked work. Plus his adoptive dad sent him money for the house and house repairs so he saved that for important things. The money he made he spent on CDs and computer games. He guessed that it also kept him out of trouble.

Miroku and Sango had been spending a lot of time together, and Inuyasha disliked it. Miroku didn't even call him anymore, he didn't seem to care how hurt Inuyasha was that he couldn't see Kagome. Even Sango didn't seem to care anymore that Kagome was gone. She still talked to her so she didn't need to wish her to be here.

The only person who seemed to have the same wish as he was Kouga. They had been getting along lately, and hung out occasionally, which would surprise Kagome to no end. Kouga wasn't that bad as long as he stayed away from the subject of him loving Kagome, because that wasn't true. He never told Inuyasha to his face that he was going to steal her away from him, but they both knew that he thought it in his head. Funny thing was it didn't seem to bother him anymore. He didn't seem to care as much as he did before. And Kouga didn't seem like he wanted to take her away as much as he did when she lived there.

Now, suspecting Inuyasha was once again single, all the girls flocked around him. Inuyasha shooed them away, he never told them he was still with Kagome, but they'd never listen anyways. Girls like them never did. All they wanted was Inuyasha, his looks, his smile, his face, his body. Not his personality. Kagome wanted his personality AND his looks. He loved her for that. He always would, so no one could ever take her place.

He threw a picture at the wall as he thought this. It was the picture of him with Kikyo. He smashed the glass in the frame and watched it fall to the floor with a thud. 'Good riddance.' He thought. He was absolutely sick of that picture cluttering the collage of his wonderful Kagome...

---------------

Souta flipped channels with the remote and sighed. It had only been an hour, he still had three by himself. If he were back in Japan, he'd have invited all of his friends over and had a little party for a while, but he only knew two people here, and both were gone or busy. Nick had a date with some girl, they were going to a movie or something, and he hadn't heard from Angel in a week. Souta hadn't seen her once since her birthday. He wondered why she didn't call. Why didn't she tell him she was moving? Why did she have to leave without saying good-bye and break his heart?

The phone rang and Souta continued staring at the TV. He didn't hear the phone. Then it stopped and rang again, somehow it got through to him this time and he stood up and went to get it.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

The line was fuzzy, but he could make out the words...and the voice. "Souta?"

"A-An-An...gel..." Souta gasped.

"I'm sorry, Souta." Angel said through all the fuzz.

Souta really couldn't tell if she was sad about it or not because you couldn't really here her to great through the fuzz. "Angel...where are you?"

"On my way to Texas..." This he could here perfectly. Her voice was sad, and he heard her sniff. "I'm so sorry, Souta. I really, really, really am! I lov...." The line went totally fuzzy on Souta.

"Angel? Angel! Angel?!" After a minute or two, listening to the fuzz, Souta hung the phone up. He stared at it for another five minutes. He was in disbelief. Why was this happening to him? Why?

---------------

"I don't believe this." Kagome stared at the man across the table from her. She slammed her fists down on the table and shook the glasses of water. "How could you do that to him?"

"I didn't." The man said calmly sipping his cappuccino. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them Kagome was in his face.

"You just confessed it to me, and NOW you're telling me you didn't do that. What is your PROBLEM?" Kagome yelled, frustrated.

A waiter walked up and looked at the girl, she was a bit hesitant to say what she had to, but it was the bosses orders. "Umm, you, uh, p-please take this somewhere else? You're disturbing other customers." She stuttered.

"Whatever. Come on, Sesshomaru" Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're giving me a ride home and I'll talk to you there I guess." Kagome folded her arms across her chest and walked out the door.

Sesshomaru sighed, grabbed his cappuccino, and followed her. "Didn't you have a car?"

"Yeah, but I walked to school today. My mom took my brother to school early so he could make up a test because he was sick yesterday, so I had all the time in the world. Since I had to wake up early because I thought I was taking him, I decided to walk to school. Then you came up to me and asked if I wanted to talk with you about Inuyasha, and of course I did because Yash deserves so much better. I love him more than anyone." Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru drove Kagome to her house, parked the car next to the curb, grabbed the keys, and got out. Kagome pushed on the door to get it opened and then slammed it shut once she got out. Sesshomaru loved it when she did that. Not. He hated it and Kagome could tell he was especially mad since he glared at her all the way up the walkway. Kagome smirked at him then opened her door and moved out of the way to let him in first then she walked in, slamming the door behind her.

"Do you enjoy slamming doors or something? First my car door, now your house door. What the fuck is your problem." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Shut up. I'm pissed at you and everything else in this world. Now sit your ass down and I'll be back." Kagome waved him towards the coach. Souta was no longer sitting there, he ran up to his room to bury himself in homework, blare his music, and try to forget about Angel. He didn't even hear his sister walk into the door, nor slam it. "Looks like there's something wrong with my brother." Kagome looked up at the room above her. "He only blasts his music when he's sad or mad or something."

Sesshomaru sighed. The loud music and the banging and the slamming of doors and all of this was giving him a huge migraine. "Why don't we go to my house and talk, your house is giving me a headache. Is it always like this around here?"

"Tell me about it. It's worse when everyone's home. Since my mom blasts her old music over my brothers, my grandma and grandpa are continuously fighting and I'm in my room trying to do my homework half of the time. You're lucky you live alone."

"I guess." Sesshomaru looked down into his cup of tea that Kagome had brought him. Why did people think he liked hot drinks all the time? Cappuccino at the restaurant and now tea here, then he'd get home and Amaya would probably make him hot cocoa. Truth was he didn't live alone. Amaya lived with him, they shared a house. She was new in town and had no where to stay, so Sesshomaru offered her a room in his house. She paid some of the house bill, though Sesshomaru had most of the money. That's how they met, how they started to like each other, how they started dating despite Sesshomaru being with Kiku. Then he broke up with her, since Amaya was there, she was trustworthy, and he liked her, but he didn't love her. She didn't rant on and on about him getting a hold of his brother, telling him how he felt, and how sorry he was like Kiku did. Amaya was an escape, some sort of shelter. This Kagome knew without him having to tell her.

"Look, I know you know how I feel about Amaya and how I feel about Kiku, but I can't help it. Amaya is an escape...if I go back to Kiku, who won't take me back anyways, she'd walk me right up to the phone and tell me to call my brother right then and there, while she was watching. I can't do it by myself, let alone when someone's there with me. How would you feel if the woman you loved was telling you to do something that was terribly hard for you? It's like being told to get rid of a puppy you've grown so attached to or something." Sesshomaru looked down into his tea.

"He deserves better. I want you to call him. Right now." Kagome looked at him, a serious look in her eyes. "Since him and I are dating it won't be as hard, will it now? I didn't think so. Now, stand up, walk to the phone, pick it up, and dial."

"But it's long..."

"Distance? I know, we have long distance on my phone, what do you expect from a girl who has a boyfriend in another country, and whose family has tons of friends there as well?" Kagome smirked at him.

Sesshomaru looked at her, a look of worry on his face, then he turned toward the phone and picked it up. He looked back at her, why was she making him do this? Why was she so much like Kiku? He looked at the look of strength in Kagome's eyes, he wasn't worried his brother would thrash out at him anymore. There was this certainty in her eyes that told him that this is what Inuyasha wanted more than anything, to hear from his brother, whom he assumed to be dead, or long gone. Sesshomaru sighed then dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said. He glanced to where Kagome was standing she was no longer there.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's voice was surprised. "I thought you were... With all the stories and..."

"Don't be so shocked, Inuyasha."

"Why couldn't you tell me? Why did it have to be such a secret. I mean hated you, because ever since you got with Kiku you never hung out with me and you weren't nice to me at all. I hated you more when you left because you didn't tell me, you just disappeared."

"Kiku never meant for my relationship with you to change. It wasn't her fault...do not hate her. She was the one who told me to call you, but I wouldn't. That is why I...broke up with her."

"You broke up with Kiku? You're kidding me!" Inuyasha said, unbelievingly.

"I could not bear her considered opinion that I should call you. She told me it was all her fault that you hated her...and me. So, when this girl moved to town, Amaya, I became her boyfriend and then broke up with Kiku...because Amaya was my escape...she hated when people said anything about you and she made sure everyone shut up about you."

"So how did you finally get the nerve to call me and tell me?"

"I was not going to...Kagome made me. That is where I am at, at this moment."

"Kagome's?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. We met last week and we finally got together to talk about you."

"You had better stay away from her...she ain't an escape like that Amaya lady of yours." Inuyasha growled.

"Brother, first off I have a girlfriend. Second off, why would I want yours? Third, I want to get Kiku back..."

"Good." Inuyasha said, simply.

"Sesshomaru?" The woman walked into the room and whispered to him. "Can I talk to Inuyasha or are you still making up with him?"

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome. "Yes, I am done speaking to him." Sesshomaru handed her the phone without saying anything to Inuyasha.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, I am going to go now okay?" Sesshomaru waved at her. He foresaw a great friendship in the making.

Kagome smiled and waved. "Good bye, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru walked out the door and out to his car. He was happy that he had put that behind him. Now, he had to break up with Amaya, then do whatever he could to get Kiku to even look at him again, let alone go back out with him. He really didn't know what was going to happen now.

--------------

"Kagome? Who did you have over earlier?" Souta asked coming into the living room, where his sister was watching TV.

Kagome jumped and glanced at him. "Jeez, Souta! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Who was it? You're not getting another boyfriend are you? I know how sad Inuyasha would be if that's the case."

"Oh my gosh, Souta! Why would I do that to Inuyasha you know that I love him more than anyone in the whole world!"

"Well, when you have other guys over it just doesn't seem like it. I don't know why I think that, I just do."

Kagome glared at him, Souta looked at her and knew what was coming. Kagome was about to lecture him. "Souta, you annoying little brat. That man was Inuyasha's brother. They haven't talked in years, and I felt it my duty to make them talk to one another. Also, you are to stay out of my affairs...if I wish to get a boyfriend here I will, but mind you, if I do choose to make that decision, which isn't likely, Inuyasha will know of it first. I'm not a cheater. I'm also allowed to have friends that are guys, it's not illegal. I will not cheat on Inuyasha because I love him more than anyone, he's not only my love, he's my best friend. If I break his heart, I break my own. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some matters to attend to." Kagome grit her teeth and clenched her hands as she stomped up the stairs angrily.

Souta sighed. 'Ever since we left Japan she's been so bitter. Something's bothering her she's just not telling anyone. Not even Inuyasha. I know it.'

Tears fell as Kagome walked up the steps. The phone would ring soon. She knew it. It was said to her in a dream. The day, the time, and who the person was. She knew she would have that talk with Souta and she knew she'd stomp up the stairs and then get to her room, and the phone would ring. She would answer it, it would be...

The phone rang. Kagome sighed and ran to the phone after yelling, "Don't worry, I'll get it!" She picked it up and visibly shook. "H-hello."

"Hello Kagome." The malevolent voice spoke in her ear.

Kagome held back the urge to scream. "H-hi." She bit her lip and the tears rained down her cheeks.

"Do you miss your home, Kagome? Your friends? Your Inuyasha?" The voice paused. "Your enemies."

"Yes...but not my enemies." Kagome growled then whispered. "Naraku."

"So you do know who it is. I figured as much."

"I'll never forget your wicked voice..." Kagome clenched her fist, digging her nails into her hand, drawing blood.

"Kikyo is working in on your beloved Inuyasha. He'll be yours no longer. He'll be Kikyo's forever, and that will leave you cold and alone."

"Shut up, Naraku. Whatever you do, you won't break Inuyasha and I up. You won't!"

"That's what you think Kagome..." She heard the click, and the beeping at the end of the call. Naraku had hung up...

Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed. "You bastard..." She mumbled. 'I'll never forgive you or Kikyo, Naraku...Never!'

-----------------

The phone rang. Inuyasha picked it up. "Yo?" He said into the phone.

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha growled. "Why are you calling."

Kikyo made a pout and a sniffle. "Oh Inuyasha! Why won't you forgive me! I loved you so much...I thought you loved me too. I thought you wanted to be with me forever. You promised me. I was so stupid! I can't believe I broke up with you, I loved you so much, but you were always flirting with Kagome." Kikyo tried to stifle her cries. "I thought you loved her more than me, so I gave you up so you could be with her. I thought that was what you wanted. You liked her a lot. Naraku told me. He said you two made a move to kiss one another the night Kagome almost got raped, I suspected she was there, and he went to check, when he saw that, he ran in to attack her. I was so stupid to tell him to spy. It's all my fault. When I lost all hope of being with you, I broke up with you... I knew you only wanted to be with her. I knew it... and now it's true. Why did I let you go? Why?" Kikyo cried.

"Kikyo...I wanted to stay with you, but you did me a favor, you broke up with me, and I fell in love with Kagome. It was the biggest and best favor ever done for me."

"So, you do love her? I knew it... I thought maybe it was possible to get you back, maybe it was possible while she was gone. Maybe...I didn't know you still loved her so much."

"Things have gone slightly downhill since she moved, but we're still together."

"Go out with me." Kikyo whispered.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha gasped, surprised by her request.

"Go out with me."

"I cannot comply with that request."

"It is not a request."

"Then what is it?"

"A demand."

"No." Inuyasha slammed the phone down.

It rang again and he picked it up. "Please?"

"No!" He yelled and slammed the phone down. 'Damn her, trying to tear me and Kagome apart... damn her to hell!'

---------------

Kikyo cursed under her breath and looked at Naraku. "No luck. He won't take me back."

"We'll get Kagome to like someone else..." Naraku smirked. "That'll break them up."

"He has to be handsome."

"I'll find someone."

"Stunning."

"Don't you worry, you'll get Inuyasha back."

"Someone just as good as Inuyasha, but just as evil as you. That will act as though he loves her and as soon as I have what I want, stomps on her little heart."

"I like how you think." Naraku grinned.

"Glad you do." Kikyo smirked.

---------------

Kagome picked up the telephone to another call. "Hello?"

"Hi Kagome..."

"Yash!" Kagome said, delightedly. "I've been waiting for you to call, I was going to call myself, but I was too afraid to pick up the phone."

"Why's that?"

"Naraku."

"He called you!?"

"Yes.." Kagome said quietly, trying to forget. She could hear Inuyasha growl in her ear.

"That bastard! Kikyo tried to call me. Tried to get me back."

"You didn't take her back did you?!" Kagome asked, desperately, almost despairingly, quite worried.

"Don't be stupid! Of course I didn't take her back."

"Don't call me stupid!" Kagome was on the verge of tears, it was too much emotional stress for her today. She couldn't quite handle it, she just wanted to fall onto her bed and sleep soundly, not thinking about the imploring evil that was closing in on what was rightfully hers.

"You are stupid! Why shouldn't I call you it. I ain't gonna break up with you because of some stupid wench I used to go out with. Why would you even think that?"

"Maybe because you loved her once." Kagome said more quietly as hot tears ran down her cheeks, she tried her hardest not to let her silent cries be heard,, but Inuyasha heard her sniffling.

"Kagome! I'm sorry! Don't cry! I love you, only you, I swear it! I don't want Kikyo! I'm sorry. So sorry. Forgive me. I love you!"

"Inuyasha, it's not you, it's the situation. I can't take it anymore. I always have to worry about what you're doing. I thought I trusted you, but I'm so far away, how can I be so sure? I just, I don't know what to think, maybe it's not best that we..."

"Are you saying you want to break up." Inuyasha said simply, with no emotion, though it was building up inside. He could feel the warm moisture in his eyes.

"I'm not saying that." There was silence after she said that. Long, awkward silence. It seemed never-ending. Then she finally decided to speak. "I'm just not sure about things at the moment."

"So, you want to break up? I don't believe this." Inuyasha said, fury evident in his voice.

"Inuyasha! Will you listen to me a moment?!" Kagome practically screamed at him. Inuyasha was suddenly quiet. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. "We're not breaking up, unless you want to, but I don't. I'm just so worried, everyone's trying to break us up..."

"So you're pretty much just going to let them then aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that!?" Kagome hissed.

"You want to break up," Kagome began to protest, but Inuyasha silenced her by going on. "And don't even deny it, Kagome! Don't piss me off and deny it, you know it's true, you should say it's true for your own benefit. You want to break up, answer me, you do. That's what you want."

"No! I don't want that! Leave me alone, Inuyasha! I love you, I'm not about to break up with you because of a dumb reason like that. I won't let them win. You're mine, you always will be. Now just leave me alone!! I suppose I'll call you later, but don't worry if it's not for a few days." Kagome slammed the phone down.

Inuyasha sighed and placed his phone down on the receiver as calmly as was possible for a man like him when he was angry and sad at the same time.

Kagome began crying. She couldn't help it. She just pretty much told Inuyasha to screw off, a little more kindly, but she did. She sunk under her covers in her bed and cried herself to sleep...

Faye: covers her mouth innocently Was that a mean ending? Was it a cliffy.  
Koruineku: Nah, I don't think so. looks at Sheeka What about you?  
Sheeka: stares at screen, mouth gaping, glares at Faye HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT INUYASHA AND KAGOME WOULDN'T FIGHT LIKE THAT! WHY WOULD THEY WANNA BREAK UP!? THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT! YASH WOULDN'T SAY THAT, KAG WOULDN'T LET HIM SAY THAT...goes on and on  
Faye: Sorry, they fight alot, what do you expect from long distance lovers? I mean, we fight. Oops, did I bring my own life into this o.O? Oops. Oh well :D Sheeka: ...PERFECTLY LOGICAL IF HE HAD CHEATED ON HER.  
Faye: And as Sheeka goes on and on, I'll be starting up on the new chapter, sorry they are taking so long lately.  
Sheeka: ...NO WAY KAG WOULD CHEAT ON YASH...MAYBE YASH ON KAG BUT ...NO! NOT EVEN YASH ON KAG, NOR KAG ON YASH, THEY WOULDN'T...THEY COULDN'T!  
Koruineku: Sheeka! It's done! OVER! Let it be.  
Sheeka: ...STUPID HEARTLESS! CARELESS! IMPOSSIBLE. NEVER!  
Faye and Koruineku: sigh Ja ne everyone, until next chappy.  
Sheeka: KAG WOULDN'T WANNA BREAK UP, SHE WANTS YASH FOREV---gets tape put over her mouth by Faye

LoVe YaZ - - WoLfDeMoNnIkArIa 


	8. Turning Point going on Hiatus

Faye: I'm sorry everyone to announce that 'Turning Point' is going on hiatus. I know you're thinking... "It's BEEN on hiatus for like...MONTHS now!" Well I am very sorry about that, but my muse has been lost...the chapter I was writing was getting stupider and stupider...the story has lost ALL point to me now. I hate doing this to you, but I'm not too sure I'll be writing another chapter. I want to fix up Online, Offline...make it better. Then I'll think about finishing Turning Point. Titles might change...but I will keep you up-to-date. Hopefully. I'm just not as much of a writer as I used to be. Or maybe I've written so much Inuyasha stories it's beginning to bore me. I AM SOOOOO SORRY! If you want to add me to MSN, YIM, or AIM and try to get me to keep writing you may. I'll post those addresses at the end of this message. Uh...if you want to give me ideas or advice on what I should fix...feel free to do so in reviews or through email...If I don't answer you I through e-mail, it's because my computer doesn't let me send e-mails...because it's evil. If you IM me though I will answer, as long as you tell me who you are or at least that you're from FFN... 

Sorry guys.

Sheeka: Pweez get Faye Faye to continue writing! Help her with ideas, your guys' reviews boost her self-esteem like you wouldn't believe...when you tell her that you like her story, that it made you cry or laugh. She also likes criticism...makes the writer a hell of a lot better! Just not too harsh...

Koru: We'll try to be back with this story as soon as we can...

Faye: I'll post any future updates, or good news. I just hope this doesn't get your guys' hopes up like I wrote a new chapter and then you come to find that it's on hiatus...

I'm trying I REALLY am...just let me fix Online, Offline a bit.

Almost forgot:

MSN: RyokoTenchiloveforever all those spaces)

Yahoo: avampiresbloodlust

AIM: BabyFayesaDemon


End file.
